Long Cool Woman In A Black Dress
by 1980s-popito
Summary: Sylvia nodded thoughtfully. "So you must be the big bad greaser everyone's been warnin' me 'bout," she stated. Dallas gave a smirk that showed pride. "I guess I am. What? That scare ya, doll?" She gave him a challenging look and lowered her head closer to his. "Not one bit."


_**Long Cool Woman In A Black Dress**_

Sylvia Miller sauntered into Buck's like she owned the place. With the confidence that she had as she walked in and through the crowd of people, hell, she may as well have owned the whole damn town. She attracted stares from both other girls and their guys as she walked, earning her the attention she pined for when she got into town. People whispered to one another about her as she walked through the crowd, some things good, and some things bad. Some of those present and further away from her ignored her, as well as some of those closer to her. Some of those present and further away from her watched her every move, as well as some of those closer to her. Her dark red lips formed a satisfied smirk as she continued to walk, keeping her gaze forward and her head high. She took a side glance, seeing one face in the distance stick out more prominently than the rest. She caught his gaze, just as he had caught her attention and curiosity.

-/-/-

One of the people that watched her every move was the infamous Dallas Winston. He stood in the room in which one of the many pool tables were in. He leaned on his pool cue, propping himself against the thin and smooth piece of wood that he kept vertically as it stood on the smooth floor. His opposite hand was tucked into the pocket of his jeans, his elbow bent and out for anyone to accidentally walk into, earning them a blow to the gut. His head was turned, making his bright but cold eyes stand out in the lighting. He kept his chin high in the air, his face neutral, despite his curiosity about the girl in sight. He saw her turn her head just so slightly toward him, catching her glance. She did not move her gaze away from him, which made him smirk lightly to himself and he licked his lips out of amusement.

-/-/-

Sylvia continued forward toward the bar as those around her in the building slowly went back to their original actions. She sat down smoothly at one of the stools at one of the open bars in the building, smoothing down the surface of her tightly fitted dress as she did so. She leaned her bare elbow on the smooth surface of the counter, folding her opposite arm across and placing her hand against her arm. Her free hand formed a fist, which she daintily leaned her chin on, tilting her head slightly in thought. The lights in the room were dimmed, only a few spotlights poking out here and there, giving the room a real party feeling to her. She could smell bar food and alcohol and cigarette smoke and cologne and perfume from every direction, making her nose tickle lightly for a moment. The sound of Elvis Presley's voice playing off a record player and speakers filled her ears as she waited for someone to approach her.

Buck's cousin, Chip, approached her from behind the bar. He threw a small towel over his shoulder and leaned against his side of the counter as he stood in front of her. "What can I get ya, doll?" he asked, his voice flat, but his eyes looking her over lustfully.

Sylvia didn't know whether to take his eye action offensively or as flattery, when taking into consideration her own good looks and apparel. "Got any Jack Daniel's here?" she asked, her accent showing she wasn't from the southern United States.

Chip nodded and went to get her request. He returned a minute later, placing a square napkin in front of her on the counter, then the bottle on top of that. "Here you go."

She gave a grateful smile. "Thanks, hon'." She then opened it, taking a sip from the bottle.

Chip didn't leave. "I don't mean to pry, but you got an accent that screams you're not from Oklahoma."

She let out a low chuckle. "You're right, I'm not. I'm from California. San Francisco."

He whistled. "What's a Cali girl like you doin' here in Tulsa, then?"

"My dad's in the military. He was moved here just a week ago."

"What brings you here?"

"Some of the locals told me this is the best place to come for a good party, good beer and a good time. Figured I'd check it out."

"Glad you did, love," Chip smirked, "Cause I ain't gonna lie, you sure are a looker."

"Thanks," Sylvia smirked flirtatiously, "You're not too bad yourself. What's your name?"

"Chip. My cousin owns this place."

"Nice to meet you, Chip. My name's Sylvia."

-/-/-

Dallas watched from afar while the girl in the tight black dress chatted it up with Chip. He felt a tinge of jealousy when he saw both of them smiling and laughing like old friends. He didn't know who this new girl was yet, but he was determined to find out. He'd been hearing about her in town from the Shepard outfit for a couple of days now, and was curious about the tuff girl who'd just flown in from up north was. He set down his pool cue on the surface of the table, abandoning the current game he was involved in. His opponent gave a scowl, to which he responded with a threatening remark and snarl of his own, making his opponent back down. He sauntered over to the bar, taking a seat at the counter, leaving one stool empty between himself and the new girl in town.

He continued to watch from the corner of his eye until her facial expression changed to one of exasperation once Chip turned around for a moment and she rolled her eyes. He gave a smirk of victory when Chip turned back to her and her facial expression changed back to its original interested contortion. He let out a low laugh at her display, and he wondered if she knew someone else had seen it.

 _Maybe she's a tease_ , Dallas thought carefully.

"Can I help you?" a feminine voice asked, venom dripping from her tone.

Dallas jumped up a bit and looked to his left. When he looked, he saw the new girl in town staring at him- more like _glaring_ at him- annoyance written all over her face. Her head was tilted slightly, as if she needed to emphasize on something. A few strands of her straight hair dangled in front of her face, making her look somewhat more edgy than she already did in the black dress she had on. She gave a look of slight annoyance as she waited for his answer.

"Excuse you?" Dallas asked, sharpness in his voice and he turned to look at her.

"No, excuse _you_ ," Sylvia snapped at him.

"Why? What'd I do?"

"You think I can't see you gawkin' at me from the corner a' your eye? Who do you think you are?"

"I think I'm Dallas Winston, hon'. And do ya really expect people not to stare at you in that dress you got on there?"

She looked down at her dress, then back up. Her mouth opened and her face contorted to make a snarky remark, but she stopped herself. Instead, she looked down slightly as she let out a few laughs. "I guess you got a point there." She slid over to the empty seat that was in between them. "What'd you say your name was?"

"Dallas Winston."

"What like the city a' Dallas?"

"The same one," Dallas confirmed, "What do people call you?"

"Sylvia," she answered smoothly, all traces of hostility lost, "Sylvia Miller. So, you from Texas or somethin' with a name like that?"

He gave an amused smirk. "I'm actually from New York."

"I'm from California."

"Two people in the same city from two very different edges of the states, both up north. Far out."

She gave a questioning look. "Far out? What are you, a hippie?"

"What the hell's a hippie?"

"Well, I guess it's just a California thing then. A hippie is one a' those people that go around now in them colorful clothes smoking weed all day, every day."

"Oh, we got them here, too. But just know this: I ain't no hippie. If anything, I'm a greaser."

Sylvia nodded thoughtfully. "So you must be the big bad greaser everyone's been warnin' me 'bout," she stated.

Dallas gave a smirk that showed pride. "I guess I am. What? That scare ya, doll?"

She gave him a challenging look and lowered her head closer to his. "Not one bit."

"That works. Cause I've been hearin' 'bout that reputation you've already been workin' on since you got here, and that don't scare me, neither."

"Good."

-/-/-

As the night progressed on, Dallas and Sylvia kept each other around them. A chunk of the people at Buck's that night who knew the reputations of both of them weren't shocked that they somehow ended up together at some point. Dallas was the scariest greaser in town, and Sylvia was on her way to earning the title of scariest _female_ greaser in town. It was only customary that they ended up together, cause everyone else was either too scared or too cocky to attempt a relationship with either of them. The two of them were now a force to be reckoned with- and hell, no one wanted to go against those two when put together.

Well, maybe the Shepard outfit, but they were always looking for trouble. But that was another story entirely.

Once the clock struck two in the morning, Dallas and Sylvia both had a substantial amount of alcohol in their systems, and were getting handsy with each other. A good majority of the people who had been at Buck's hours earlier were still present, but were all beginning to either leave, or just doze off somewhere in the building. Thankfully for him, Dallas had a room that Buck let him stay in whenever he needed, which was almost always, and had pretty much become his room. The two made their way up to the second floor and to the room, closing the door behind them and locking it.

As soon as the door was shut, the two crashed their lips against the others in pure lust and desire for one another. They both started to strip down to their undergarments, each in a tipsy state. Before anything else happened, Sylvia's eyes widened in realization and she pulled away from him and pushed him slightly away from her. She was breathing heavily, trying to regain her composure, and Dallas did the same, but not for the same reason.

"What's the matter?" Dallas asked in between breaths.

Sylvia ran a hand through her hair, brushing it out of her face. "I," she breathed out, swallowed a breath, and took another deep breath, "I don't wanna rush things."

He gave an unconvinced look at her. "Seriously?"

"Seriously, Dallas."

He let out a low laugh as he shook his head. "You're a tease, ya know that?" His voice didn't show any sign of anger, but rather an amused tone.

"I'm not a tease. I just don't wanna get it on with someone I just met. I'm not one for one night stands." She smirked at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, if you act the way you did with me earlier tonight with other guys, then your definition of a tease and mine are on two completely ends of the damn totem pole."

She bit down on her lip nervously. "Are you mad?"

"Shockingly, not too much."

"Good, cause you weren't gonna get any action from me just yet whether you liked it or not," Sylvia laughed victoriously.

Dallas shook his head and let out another low laugh. "Yeah, you're a tease, alright," he established, "But you're not too bad."

"You're not too bad yourself. You should call me sometime."

"I guess I could. Till then, wanna spend the night here with me?"

She gave him a skeptical look. "If I say yes, you better not try anythin', Winston."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Miller."


End file.
